


Catatonic

by evilwriter37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Gen, Season 5B, catatonic lydia martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stiles begs for Lydia to come out of her catatonic state.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Catatonic

Lydia stared up at the ceiling. She had no choice but to. She could hardly move her head, couldn’t really move her body. She was stuck like this, and all thanks to that bastard Theo Raeken.

People came and went. They checked on her, took vital signs, drew blood, medicated her with god knew what. Some of the medicines made her sleepy, and she would sleep a fitful sleep that was so much like being awake. What was the point of being awake when all she could do was stare? She couldn’t speak, couldn’t even murmur out any words. She was stuck like this. 

And god, it was driving her insane. She could still think properly, unless they gave her certain medications. Those medications made the ceiling bulge and undulate, and the same went for the other items in the room. It made her dizzy, and she would close her eyes and pretend to sleep. 

Stiles had come to visit her. And she wanted to yell at him, tell him she was here,  _ right here _ . But she couldn’t do any of that. She could only let him grasp her cold hand. 

Would she ever leave this catatonic state? Or would she be stuck like this forever? The thought of that made her want to cry, made a lump build in her throat, but she couldn’t express her emotions save for silent tears running down her face. And then they would medicate her again when they saw the tears.

Now, Stiles sat with her, holding her hand in his the way he usually did. Lydia wanted to squeeze back, show him that she could hear him, understand him, that she knew and recognized that he was there with her.

“Everyone’s worried about you,” Stiles said. He scratched at the side of his face with his other hand, probably a nervous habit. “I’m… worried about you.”

Silence. That’s all Lydia could give him. 

“Lydia, please say something,” Stiles said. “Please break out of this.”

But Lydia didn’t know how. She’d tried moving, tried speaking, but she just couldn’t. And the medicine made her feel even more heavy, leaving her limbs to be like lead. 

_ Please, Stiles. Please realize that I understand you.  _

“I need you, Lydia,” Stiles said. “The pack needs you. We miss you. We… love you. Come on, Lydia, please.”

Sometimes Stiles would just talk to her like he was having a normal conversation, but other times he would plead with her like this, would tell her she was loved, would tell her they needed her. And Lydia knew that they did need her, knew that she was loved by her friends. 

This was horrible. Utterly horrible. She wanted to leave this state so badly, wanted to just walk right out of Eichen House. Some of the staff here were terrifying. One had touched her. Not too badly, but his hand had rested just beneath a breast. And Lydia had wanted to scream and scream. She couldn’t imagine what the other patients here had to go through, what abuses they suffered from the staff. They were being careful around her because they knew she was a banshee. Had she been human, her body would have been taken from her. 

Stiles squeezed her hand again. “Please, Lydia.”

Lydia just stared at the ceiling. 


End file.
